


Работа с людьми

by sub_atom



Category: Fedor Comix, БЕСИТ!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_atom/pseuds/sub_atom
Summary: Док снова задерживался на работе.





	Работа с людьми

**Author's Note:**

> Первый раз публикую что-либо на данном сайте  
> OOOH, THATS RUSSIAN!!1
> 
> А ещё данная работа есть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6345943

За последним клиентом закрылась дверь. Док поднял уставший взгляд на часы с кукушкой.   
  
Поздний, очень поздний вечер. Придётся заказывать такси. Док сложил бумаги в дипломат, отстегнул бабочку и аккуратно сложил её в карман.  
  
Но как только Док вышел за дверь кабинета и достал ключ чтобы закрыть его, как он услышал на улице гул подъезжающей машины, громкий хлопот закрываемой двери и шарканье гравия перед зданием. Док скривил кислую мину. Только не говорите, что это…  
  
В этот момент психоаналитик больше всего на свете обрадовался бы Психу, не успевшему на последнюю маршрутку. Или Хованскому, который, пьяный вдрызг, снова назвал таксисту не тот адрес. Или Фёдору, снова жалующемуся на творческие муки и непонимание обществом его идей. Да даже если бы они заявились все одновременно!  
  
Вот только в коридоре появилась его собственная жена под громкий стук каблуков.  
  
Сколько раз он ей говорил о том, чтобы она не приходила на его работу! Потому что… Здесь он царь и бог, здесь он делает всё что душе заблагорассудится, он не собирается никому и ни в чём не отчитываться в своих действиях. Здесь он имеет полное право быть руководителем и собственником.  
  
Жена, явно недовольная, быстро подошла к доктору и, пробубнив что-то приветственное, вырвала из его руки ключ и прошмыгнула в кабинет, включив свет. Док устало выдохнул, даже не сопротивляясь. Жёнушка, не мешкая, села на его (!) стул и сложила руки на груди,после чего молчаливо кивнула в сторону кушетки.  
  
– Дорогая, что случилось? – стоя на пороге и держа в руке пальто, спросил Док.  
  
– Садись! – скомандовала женщина.  
  
– Хотя бы верхнюю куртку сняла для приличия, – опустил взгляд вниз психоаналитик и понуро подошёл к кушетке и встал рядом с ней.  
  
Жена Доктора спохватилась и осмотрела куртку, намоченную мелким дождём.Даже обувь толком не очистила от осенней грязи. Но гнев с её лица исчез всего на секунду.Уже в следующее мгновенье ока она снова распрямила спину и нахмурила брови. Доку стало не по себе. Он терял почву под ногами. Через несколько секунд молчаливой игры в гляделки, Док покорно сел на кушетку и положил одежду рядом с собой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
– Ты на время смотрел? – резко начала Жена Дока, подняв взгляд на циферблат настенных часов. – Уже почти девять часов вечера! А у тебя рабочий день заканчивается ещё в два!  
  
– У меня был сеанс с клиентом. Он затянулся. Ты же ведь и сама знаешь. – Док решил стоять на своём. Это его кабинет и его работа, в конце концов.  
  
– Ага, хочешь сказать, что теперь в твоём "часе" умещается половина дня? И только не ври, что опять виновата эта... штука! – она обратила внимание на металлическую сферу, стоящую на комоде. – Это уже совсем ребячество какое-то!  
Док не нашёлся что ответить. Ему не хотелось говорить правду. Правда была слишком проста, чтобы Жена в это поверила. Лгать он не хотел. К тому же, она тут же бы его раскусила, что чревато ещё большими проблемами.  
  
– Давай обсудим это дома, – промелькнула надежда у Дока. Ссору из дома она выносить не станет, а во время дороги Жена, может быть, подобреет и там её удастся успокоить.  
  
– Я что, по-твоему совсем дура? Я ехала сюда просто так? Чтобы обратно поехать? Нет! Мы поговорим здесь и сейчас. – женщина было метнулась к двери, заметив, как Док забирает одежду, но в последний момент остановилась. – Скажи мне: почему ты уже почти месяц задерживаешься на работе и при этом всё что я слышу - какой-то детский лепет?! Ты меня совсем не любишь?  
  
– Да люблю я... – встрял Док. Зря он это сделал.  
  
– Любит он! Эка радость! Работу ты свою любишь! Или любовницу, или ещё кого! Но точно не меня! Ты меня даже по имени перестал меня называть!  
  
– Дорогая, я...  
  
– Вот! Вот видишь?! – вспылила Жена. – Да скажи ты мне уже наконец!  
  
– Что сказать? – это прозвучало даже чересчур грубо, чем желал Док.  
  
– Всё! Всё рассказать! Как ты меня не любишь, как прикрываешься работой лишь бы не видеть меня, как... как что угодно, только чтобы без меня! – Жена Дока закрыла лицо руками.  
  
Доктор растерялся. Ему хотелось просто подойти к ней, обнять за плечи. Она бы растаяла, отвлеклась от обиды. Проглотила бы слёзы, посмотрев на виноватого Дока, незаметно улыбающегося уголками рта.  
  
Они бы сели в такси, она бы положила голову ему на плечо, он прошептал простые слова и всё снова стало бы как обычно...  
  
Как обычно.  
  
Нет.  
  
Док встал и в два шага подошёл к Жене. Та удивлённо подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
– Теперь ты туда садись. – буквально-таки приказал ей Док. Женщина несколько мгновений пыталась понять, что произошло, но быстро переметнулась на кушетку. Док сел на освободившееся место, достал из кармана блокнот, карандаш. Поправил очки, оттянул воротник рубашки. – Рассказывайте.  
  
– Ты что, совсем? – Жена доктора провела платком под очками и случайно размазала тушь.  
  
– Ты издеваешься?! – вскрикнула она.  
  
– Расслабьтесь. Если хотите, можете взять книгу с полки. Вы здесь не для допроса, а для того, чтобы высвободить ваши мысли. Здесь только вы. Я всего лишь скромный проводник на вашем пути. – Док вложил в эти слова все оставшиеся силы.  
  
Если бы он сказал это Психу, тот бы просто бросил в него книгу и сказал бы: "Вы совсем, Док? Я здесь чтобы отсидеть целый час! Для отчётности!". Но Жена, похоже, быстро поняла, что муж действительно воспринимает её сейчас за _пациента_. По крайней мере, она перестала плакать и спокойно улеглась на кушетку, приняв правила игры.  
  
– Меня "бесит" то, что мой "муж" перестал уделять мне внимание. Он не приходит вовремя домой, постоянно придумывает всякие небылицы или просто отмазывается как мальчишка. А когда дело доходит до выяснения отношений - он просто делает милое лицо, будто вовсе и ни при чём! Не могу же я на него накричать в этом случае! – протараторила Жена.  
  
– Как вы думаете, в чём причина такого поведения? – Док старался быть максимально объективным и начинать воспринимать свою собственную _Жену_ всего лишь как очередную _пациентку_. Удавалось плохо. То что, он не видит её лица, уже делало его чуточку спокойнее.  
  
– ...п-потому что он разлюбил меня! Разве не очевидно?! – раздражённо произнесла женщина.  
  
– А в чём это проявляется? – нисколько не возмутившись, продолжил доктор.  
  
– Ты!.. Ну, он... перестал вообще разговаривать со мной, на любые темы. Даже телевизор не смотрит! Приходит, ужинает, ложиться спать. Просыпается раньше меня и уходит! Даже доброго утра не пожелает! – в этот момент "пациентка" повернула голову в сторону мужа. Док сделал вид, будто что-то пишет в блокноте.  
  
– На основании этого вы считаете, что он разлюбил вас? – сглотнул комок в горле психоаналитик.  
  
– Именно! – хлопнула в ладоши, будто обрадовавшись тому, что наконец-то понял это.  
  
– Неужели… ваш муж совсем стал сухим в отношениях? Вы предпринимали попытки с ним поговорить об этом? – Док стократно успел пожалеть о том, что вообще решил провернуть эту аферу. Но отступать было слишком поздно.  
  
– Ты точно издеваешься! Хватит!.. – Жена начала подниматься с кушетки.  
  
– Лежите, – максимально "спокойно" произнёс доктор. – Вы здесь чтобы оставить пустой гнев, а не дать ему управление над собой, – в этот момент Жена закатила глаза, – посмею повторить свой вопрос.  
  
– Ну... пыталась. – надулась она. – Несколько раз.  
  
– Если не секрет - сколько?  
  
– Я...  
  
– А сам он не пытался поговорить с вами? – кажется, Док нащупал ту узкую щель в непробиваемой стене гнева, которую выстроила вокруг себя Жена.  
  
– Пытался... Но я не смогла ему тогда ответить.– прикусила губу Жена и отвернулась в сторону.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Потому что я прихожу с работы тоже уставшая! Я не просто так там баклуши бью, знаешь ли! Это отнимает у меня много душевных и физических сил! А ещё вечером проверять их домашние задания! Находить к каждому ученику свой подход, учебный план! А некоторые родители ещё и недовольны! А ещё… а ещё!.. – тяжело задышала Жена, сжимая кулаки.  
  
– А кем работает ваш муж?  
  
Жена злобно покосилась на Дока.  
  
– Ты вот сейчас вообще издеваешься?.. – села она на кушетке. Голос её дрожал, будто она начала сомневаться в том, что делает и говорит.  
  
– Нет. – Док заметил это. Встал и снял очки. Без них он видел хуже, но ему хотелось выглядеть сейчас более "по-домашнему". – Дорогая… ну, иди сюда, – он не успел даже толком открыться, как Жена бросилась в его объятия. По щекам её снова текли слёзы.  
  
– Прости меня, – бубнила она ему в плечо. – Я была так зла на тебя, что...  
  
– Ничего страшного, – Док гладил её по голове, словно свою нашкодившую дочь. – Всё хорошо, просто нам… нужно меньше беспокоится о том, кто и сколько работает.  
  
– Надо взять отпуск. – уже строго сказала Жена, хотя в глазах играла огоньком радость.  
  
– А как же мои пациенты? Точнее… что делать с Психом? – сжал губы Док.  
  
– А ты пропиши ему тоже больничный. От работы! – хихикнула ЖД.  
  
– Ты что! Хованский же взбаламутится! – хохотнул доктор. – Он же ведь будет приходить к бедному Психу домой, проверять, жив ли тот или нет!  
  
Жена Дока улыбнулась и недвусмысленно подняла бровь:  
  
– А это разве плохо?..


End file.
